phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperFlash101
IRC Chat To use IRC chat with Firefox, download the Chatzilla plugin from Mozilla. Then click on this link: irc://irc.freenode.net/#phineasandferb. —Topher 20:36, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Re:New templates Please don't change the rest of the wiki until Wednesday morning. I know it's cruel, but we need to make sure there are no other objections to it before we make the major changes to the look of the wiki. Off-topic, it's February 1st: time to change the Article of the Month on the Main Page. —Topher 08:28, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes issues A couple of things about the implementation of the new templates: *Need to find a way to block headings like "Professional Information" from showing up if there is no information in any of the sections in that category. *Template:Infobox episode doesn't work with ANY of the existing variable (which it could, if you changed them to match the old ones. It would be much less labor intensive, but if you want to change almost 50 episodes' articles, be my guest. It would be easier to just change the template to use the old variable names. Also, Writer can be eliminated, since "Written by" at the end of the episodes is just a combination of all the "Story by", "Storyboards by", and "Written & Storyboards by" from the beginning of the episode. Basically, none of the episodes have infoboxes on them currently because none of the variables match up. Sorry I didn't notice these things before they went live, but I was looking more at format than these technical aspects. —Topher 08:26, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Help With Monaco Skin How's this]? ― Thailog 16:12, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Your attitude I don't appreciate the way you've been treating me lately. Yelling at me in the IRC chat room about the color of the text on the Cartoon Network wiki skin was completely unnecessary. Your temper is getting out of control again and I'm afraid it's strike three. If I still gain bureaucrat status, I will not be supporting your nomination to become an administrator. You're just not level-headed enough to do the job. Your attitude is very difficult to work with and I really can't deal with it anymore. Lately I've been staying away again, like a couple of months ago, in part because of not wanting to deal with it. While I appreciate all the hard work you've put into the wiki, I think it's time we make some major changes around here. Many of these will include changing some of the templates you've created. Over the next couple of weeks I'm going to be working to replace many of the article management tags like construction, etc. They will be replaced with a single template that I haven't worked out yet, but it's going to be simple and much less obtrusive. It may also be time to look at our POV policy. Our main character articles are an absolute mess. This could stem from the fact that our editors feel handcuffed by not being able to name episode titles in the main text of the articles. It would be much easier to organize character articles when you could have headings like Season One. We're gaining lots of new members and we need to take our growing community into account as we make these changes. We can't just think about what you want, or what I want, but what is best for the community. —Topher 11:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi - I can see that you guys have been working hard on Phineas and Ferb Wiki, with a lot of customization and content! In order to have a spotlight you need to have all your pages categorized (this should not take long), and I need the request to come from your admin. In addition, we prefer not to spotlight wikis in the midst of choosing/changing their admins, as that is generally not a good time to be introducing a lot of new visitors to the site. Please finish that process and take down the sitenotice, categorize the remaining few pages, and have one of your admins contact me when you are ready. With reguards to your images, the spotlight images are created/chosen by Wikia staff; it's great to show them your ideas but there is no guarantee that they will use them. -- Wendy (talk) 23:40, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Number of saves I know it's hard sometimes, but you need to please figure out how to cut back on the number of saves you make to a page. You had 5 edits to "The Chronicles of Meap" today, and most of them were within less than 10 minutes. As we get more users, it's more difficult to sort through the edits when everyone saves their work every 2 minutes. Also, I know we've talked about this before, but please start using the Edit Summary. It is so much more helpful if you do. —Topher 04:40, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Re:"Quirky Worky Song" :Sorry for what I did. Phin68 20:45, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Trust Me, it won't. Hey, Would you like to join Toon Disney Wiki? I'll show you around. Phin68 20:50, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::Great! We can meet here. Phin68 20:57, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Fake I was looking at the sidebar recent edits when I found a page called Double Phineas Trouble. The plot is oviously fake and I was wondering what we could do about it. Phin68 22:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Quick Thoughts Just wanted to get your thoughts on the Video Episode box that's been going up on a lot of the episode pages. I also wanted to make sure everything was okay with you since I haven't been able to make it on IRC lately because our store changed its hours and we're open until 11pm Sunday-Thursday now (again). I will be on IRC tomorrow evening from about 7 until 10pm ET if there's any pressing issues you'd like to discuss. —Topher 20:07, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Edit Wars I would like to note to you that I never made an "edit war" because according to Wikipedia, an edit war is when you revert somebody's edit 3 times or more. So I never started an edit war. I only reverted your edit once. Phin68 02:07, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Correspondece Message Just wanted to let you know that Swampy has responded to the questions that you asked me to ask him. The link is in my signature. P.S. I am not sure if that was you or RR who asked me, but I am pretty sure that it was you.—Ardi Correspondence Talk Nomination 02:55, 18 May 2009 (UTC) TDW Super Flash, Would you like to join Toon Disney? I made the wiki myself. Let me known on my talk page if you say yes or no. Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Congrats Before I forget, congrats on the recent successful nomination Flash. Also, what do you think of stopping nominations for admins until the spotlight arrives?—Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 02:50, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Wasn't it suggested, not really decided?—Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 02:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I "know" we decided to have a spotlight, but let me re-phrase my question instead, "How do you suggest we stop nominations until the spotlight kicks in?, I was thinking of making a page for future nominations, where you can put them there, but it won't be voted yet, and the voting will start once the spotlight arrives or protecting the page, while Toph says we should put an announcement that we aren't currently accepting new nominations. What do you thinks.".—Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 03:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Welcoming Hi Flash, Just wanted to let you know that Toph has set it that the welcome tool will use the name of any admin, so people might come to you saying that you "welcomed" them.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 06:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hi Flash, its me Knarrow02. Just wanted to thank you for deleting the png of candace as perry. I meant to submit it as a JPEG but I messed up. I already submitted a jpeg version of it already. So once again thanks for deleting that png file. Knarrow02 23:43, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes Don't worry, I'll stop, besides, there are only 3 Love Händel Members. Also, I fixed my sig, I just need to fix the ones that are broken.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 00:46, 30 May 2009 (UTC) SNC Can you change the site notice's word "Featured Pic." to "Featured Picture of the Month"? Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:19, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks hey superflash thanks for the headsup! Hey how old are you?--Dqueen6 23:56, 3 June 2009 (UTC)Dharia :I think you "helped" Dqueen6 by "welcoming" her. You know what I mean by "welcoming".—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 03:15, 4 June 2009 (UTC) The Daily Danville Thank you and I'll just wait. User:Perryfan001 How do i sub to the daily danville???? and i reeeeally want to be part of it Re:Re: Thanks OH okay. and you helped me my telling me everything abput this wiki. --Dqueen6 16:26, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Dqueen6 P.S. You're funny! wiki improvements Hi there! I left a message for RRabbit42 recently, but I don't think he saw it. I just wanted to let you know that this wiki has popped up on our radar due to some traffic increases over the past couple of months, and I'd like to help you guys to optimize the wiki in the best way possible. There are a number of tricks we've picked up that help to make the wiki show up higher in Google searches which helps bring more people to the wiki. There are some Mediawiki pages I can configure, and I'd like to help with the front page. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help out here by leaving a message on my talk page. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 20:03, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks Media: OH. You don't think I'm weird do you? Cause if yes I am so sorry. --Dqueen6 19:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC)Dqueen6 Re: thanks ok and thanks a lot of people call that. Disney XD Hey, Flash. Thanks for all the help you gave. Just one request for an article, it is Disney XD. The article is a complete mess. It has useless info, it needs to be reworded, and it need's clean-up! Can you Make it next month's Improvement Article? Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey let me give a whack at it felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:01, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Countbox Try the Countbox userbox felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:01, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes Is there a list somewhere with all the different kinds of infoboxes? And if not, could you compile one? Well if you are the one who made them I mean, unless you didn't make them yet you know about them... felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Wow, didn't think to look in its category, how crazy of me -_-' felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::No sorry, that was not sarcasm, in fact I found something close enough to what I was looking for there. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:16, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::The flat face with the apostrophe is supposed to be a sweat drop face, and wow... oops, I just updated three fourths of all of the songs and used 300 px images whenever I used an image... felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::I can fix them I guess, changing the size would be a lot easier then the updates made. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Is there a sandbox or something I can test an infobox I am making in? Because for some reason every time I preview this code for an infobox it comes up blanks with nothing at all there? felinoel ~ (Talk) 14:21, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks again. felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Reply Thanks Flash for the message! It makes feel more welcome here on Wikia. Yes, I'll check the reward progross so far. Enjoy yourself and Happy Editing! Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:28, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Vandal I found a vandal on Season 1 named 12.176.204.140. Can you block him/her? Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:21, 16 June 2009 (UTC) He/She did not only messed up Season 1 but also messed up the Theme Song. I haven't seen this since Phinny messed up articles. User:Perryfan001 Talk 23:29, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree with Perryfan, he/she turns out to be another "Phinny". Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Taken care of. Nice job, as usual, catching this vandalism, guys! The Flash {talk} 00:56, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Editing I'm terribly sorry but I edited De Plane! De Plane! and I added a kind-of long summary in the Episode Summary. When I saved it the Episode box at the bottom was gone, and so was the "Next Aired" box thing. They were both gone. I don't know how to retrieve it. Could you please help? P.S. The Gallery deleted itself as well. =( -Phineasf92 23:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I mean the gallery is gone, and even the "Next Aired" box. Not only the episodes. -Phineasf92 01:13, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, thanks Flash! -Phineasf92 02:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Doofenshmirtz family Hi Flash. I got your message, it's going to take a while, but I will be able to do it. Knarrow02 15:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Doofenshmirtz family I got the photo. I'm uploading it right now.Knarrow02 16:13, 17 June 2009 (UTC) WildMIKE in case u can never b too prepared. --WildMIKE123v5 00:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) look again When i said "Well i need something to be recognized by." I meant if someone steals my account. --WildMIKE123v5 00:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh. Well, that's completely different. I thought you were talking about the platypus. --WildMIKE123v5 21:14, 18 June 2009 (UTC) look I use 'cause I like to. I can't help it. --WildMIKE123v5 20:59, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ok Okay. Heres why I use it. Well i need something to be recognized by. --WildMIKE123v5 20:29, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Iransonic This Iransonic today just made more fan fic and I told him to stop and then called me a "bully". can you block him for insulting me? Look at the bottom of my talk and you'll see the insult. Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, here's another insult. Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::A block time of 3 weeks may be a bit long for these offences. I get the impression that this is a kid, both by what he said and by the picture he/she drew. I have added an explanation of why he/she shouldn't be adding the P&F and Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction on the user talk page. One or two weeks might be more appropriate. — RRabbit42 15:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC) 98.215.57.26 This IP posted a fake link in Bango-Ru. It says you can make your own Bango-Ru by going there, but all it did was take me to a Mywebsearch page with no nonsponsered results for "www.bango-ru.com". Could you or another admin give them a warning? Chimchar, I choose you! 16:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Never mind, RRabbit removed it. Chimchar, I choose you! 16:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :They have put it back in, saying it's for a website they will create in a week. I have told them this should only go on their user page. I'll give them 30 minutes then delete it, because unless this is officially from Disney, the website is fan fiction. Featured Articles I have not posted the new proposal for the Featured Articles because I had a power outage and hadn't saved the work that we did the other night. I won't be able to be on chat until possibly 1am ET tonight since I have to work until midnight. If you could all try and reconstruct what we talked about, it would be great. If not, I'll try to work on it after I get home tonight. —Topher (Talk) 19:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Age Could I get you to post your opinion here on this? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Mitch ("Dang it, Jim, he's a poacher, not a zookeeper" lol, Star Trek references....) lol sorry, I couldn't remember what he said he actually was but I did remember them calling him that. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Ha I see, well ok then. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:44, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks again Flash for blocking another vandal. I just can't take it anymore warning vandals and reverting there vandalisem. Thanks again and hold on I have somthing for you... Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Re: If Summer Only Lasted One Day ("Beach Boys knockoff"?) Yes? No one said anything about the two songs by the Beatles knockoff? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:06, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks a Bunch! Phineasnferb 13:47, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions Please check the sandbox I came up with for the first of Dr. Doofenshmirt'z schemes and invetions: the Magnetism Magnifier. Let me know if this is the level of detail that would be useful if we want to expand beyond the main Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions page. Also, let me know if what I put in the Background Information section is okay, or if you feel that's getting too literal and straying out of the "willing suspension of disbelief" area that comes with the show. — RRabbit42 07:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC)